SEMPRE ALMAS GEMEAS
by Pammys
Summary: FIC ONESHORT DE PRESENTE PARA RAVEN....SESSHOMAROU E KAGOME TABEM TEM INUYASHA E KIKYOU....MAIS SÓ LENDO MESMO.....


Raven desculpa desculpa desculpa pelo atrsado é que eu me esqueci que hoje era dia 5...  
Mas ai esta a sua fic que eu fis com todo o carinho e amor para você...  
Eu fiquei com uma vontade subita de fazer ela Inu e Kag mas me controlei...  
Ela ta meio melosa mas ta ai...  
Não yem hentai...  
A fic...

* * *

"Eu nem sei por que estou vindo aqui ou melhor, eu sei sim, é por que eu sou uma burra, uma grande burra. Respire fundo Kagome, respire fundo e aperte logo essa campainha para acabar com tudo isso..."  
-Deixe que eu abro.  
-Obrigada Sesshomarou.  
-Então ele ainda não sabe? -diz entrando-  
-Não -entrando tambem-  
-E você não vai falar nada?  
-Não pretendo  
-Ele é um idiota...  
-E eu uma idiota maior por gostar dele. Mas chega de falar disso, como vai você e a Rin?  
-Terminamos  
-Por que?  
-Ela me traiu.  
-Sinto muito...  
-Nao fo sua cilpa...  
-Bem como dizia o famoso Shaw: 'Existem duas tragédias na vida: uma é perder seu amor e a outra é consegui-lo' mas esta é uma tragédia que sempre corremos atrás e não podemos viver sem.  
-Verdade mas por que vocês sta me falando isso?  
-Não sei talvez só para enrolar de subir para encontrar o InuYasha e a Kikyou, talvez or que eu goste da sua compania, talvez por que você precise desabafar alguma coisa, talvez por que eu precise desabafar alguma coisa...só talvez...  
-Você não pode enrolar para sempre...você não pode adiar a sua vida para sempre...  
-Mas eu posso fazer isso por mais um tempo não é?  
-Você que sabe...a vida é sua não minha...agora se me dá licensa eu vou tentar entender alguma coisa de japones...  
-Se você quiser eu te ajudo...  
-Você sabe falar e escrever japones?  
-Sim, meu vô é japonês e ele me ensinou desde pequena.  
-Então quando você quiser sua ajda será bem vinda. Agora eu tenho que ir.  
-Até mais e obrigada.  
-Obrigada?  
-Sim por me ajudar e por me fazer compania. Você levantou me animo!  
-Ah sim.  
Ele foi embora e eu enrolei mais um pouqinho depois subi as escadas e fui para o quarto dele...  
Toc-Toc (existe alguma onomatopéia inteligente?)  
-Pode entrar  
-Oi, Inuasha?  
-Não, é o Brad Pitt...  
-"Eu acho você muito mais bonito do que ele afinal essas orelhinhas fofas só você tem" Desculpa acho que me enganei de quarto então...  
-Kagome entra ai e vamos ver o filme...por que você demorou?  
-"Só para não ver você se agarrando com a Kikyou e sofrer" Desculpa...  
-Tudo bem -ele sorriu- vamos ver o filme  
-Ok...que fime é?  
-20, 30, 40. Já ouviu falar?  
-Não...sobre o que é?  
-A Kikyou que alugounem eu sei...  
-Vamos por logo o filme e ai vocês descobrem certo?  
Eu estava aguentando ver aquele filme, até que era legal, era sobre 3 mulheres e suas vidas amorosas. InuYasha e a Kikyou começaram a ficar de chamego um com outro e eu sai de fininho aposto que eles nem perceberam ¬¬". Pelo menos InuYasha é feliz com ela, pelo menos ela é uma boa pessoa.  
Fiquei andando pelos corredores até ver o Sesshomarou.  
-"Ele parece estar estar estudando...vou ver se ele ainda precisa da minha ajuda"  
Toc-Toc-Toc (ele demorou para atender)  
-Sim?  
-Sou eu Kagome...  
-E o que deseja?  
-Saber se você quer a minha ajuda com japonês...  
-Agora?  
-Sim pode ser?  
-Vocês não deveria estar vendo filme com meu imão?  
-Digamos que do jeito que ele esta, não vai perceber minha falta ¬¬'''  
-Ele esta se agarrando com a Kikyou?  
-Sim T.T  
-E você saiu por que não aguentava ver ele assim?  
-Er...sim ×.×  
-Pode entrar...  
-Licensa...  
Ele indicou uma cadeira ao lado da dele para eu me sentar.  
-Pronto estou a sua disposição o que você quer?  
-Isto -ele foi se aproximando de mim e eu não conseguia ir para trás, mas quem conseguiria? Se eu fosse dar uma nota para ele seria 12 e para o InuYasha idem, eta familia bonita não tem como resistir. Ele me beijou, um beijo com sentimento. Eu nunca pensei que o Sesshomarou fosse assim, o relacionamento com a Rin deve ter mexido com ele, eu ainda não intendo como ela pode fazer aquilo com ele. Por um tempo eu retribui o beijo mas depois eu me lembrei dele, se vocês pensaram que foi do InuYasha acertaram. Eu empurrei ele.-  
-Se...Sesshomarou e...eu...  
-Me desculpa eu não pude resistir eu sei que você é apaixonada pelo idiota do meu irmão mas, eu não pude me controlar, me desculpe...  
-E...eu preciso ir...  
Sai assuatada deixando ele lá se desculpando sozinho. Fui correndo, bem não correndo mas com muita pressa de chegar lá no quarto do InuYasha. Eu nem sei por que eu estou indo para lá, bem, talvez eu descubra quando chegar lá...  
Abri a porta...(nossa e se eles estivessem fazendo uma coisa indecente dentro do quarto ela iria entrandoi assim?)  
-Kagome onde você estava?  
-InuYasha...e...eu...  
-Por que eu estou sentindo o cheiro do Sesshomarou em você? Ele te fez algo? Pode deixar que eu vou matar aquele desgraçado...  
-Não -o InuYasha esta realmente nervoso e eu tambem- quer dizer sim, quer dizer, eu não sei o que quer dizer... -comecei a chorar-  
-Kikyou será que você pode me deixar sozinho com a Kagome?  
-Claro que sim amor, eu vou para casa. Minha irmã fica falando que eu não paro lá.  
-Tchau  
-Tchau  
Eles deram um selinho e depois Kikyou foi embora. InuYasha simplismente olhou para mim com aquela cara que só ele sabia fazer. Cara de amor de ternura, aquela cara que ele só dava para mim e para Kikyou.  
Ele me puxou pelo braço e depois me abraçou. Eu me acalmei um pouco e depois me aninhei nos braços dele. Ele sentou na cama e indicou para me deitar.  
-Agora me conta tudo que aconteceu...  
-Sim mas por onde eu começo.  
Ele alisa meu cabelo com uma mão e fica abraçado comigo com a outra. (kawaii)  
-Que tal pelo começo?  
-¬¬' Beem o começo é que...é que ...é que eu...eu estou apaixonada por você proto falei!  
-E...e...eu não...  
-Você não esta apaixonado por mim e sim pela Kikyou, eu sei...  
-Eu amei você...  
-Amou?  
-Sim eu te amei mas quando tomei coragem para me confessar e falar para você, você começou a namorar o Kouga ai eu pensei que você não me amava fiquei triste era omo se meu coração tivesse dispedaçado foi ai que eu conheci a Kikyou e eu me apaixonei or ela mais do que tudo na minha vida.  
-Seu baka, baka, baka, baka, infinitamente baka. Eu sempre te amei só fiquei com o Kouga por que eu pensava que não era correspondida, ai como eu não tinha nada a perder pelo menos era o que eu pensava, comecei a namorar o Kouga.  
-Eu te amo e sempre te amarei mas...  
-Você ama a Kikyou mais do que tudo...  
-Sim. Mas uma coisa ainda não ficou claro por que você estava com cheiro o Sesshomarou?  
-Ele me beijou...  
-O QUE? AQUELE MALDITO EU O MATO NÃO EU O TRUCIDO, ONDE JÁ SE VIU FAZER A KAGOME BEIJAR ELE A FORÇA? EU O ESGANO...  
-Não InuYasha espera!  
-O que foi?  
-Quando ele me beijou por um tempo eu retribui o beijo. Eu acho que eu sito alguma coisa por ele mas não sei o que é...  
-Confusa?  
-Sim, confusa sobre meus sentimentos...  
-Para falar a verdade, agora que você falo que me ama eu não sei se eu realmente amo a Kikyou...  
-Se existisse um jeito facil de resolver isso...  
-Tem um...  
-Qual? 0.o  
-Este -ele me puxou e me beijou. Era o beijo que eu esperava a tanto tempo mas, faltava alguma coisa, alguma coisa que..-  
-Inu...InuYasha...  
-Sim eu tambem senti o mesmo...  
-Eh...eu te amo e sempre vou te amar (em toda a minha vida eu vou te amar, em cada despedida eu vou te amar, desesperadamente, eu sempre vou e amar lá lá lá lá lá lá...) ...  
-Mas você ama mais o Sesshomarou e eu amo mais a Kikyou...(eles tem que parar com a mania de completar a frase um do outro)  
-Eu sempre vou te amar Inu..  
-Inu?  
-Não gostou...  
-Contando que só você me chame assim...Agora o que você esta esperando para ir atrás do Sesshomarou...  
-Isto -puxei ele e dei um abraço bem forte- eu só queria ter certeza do que sinto...  
-Se for por isso -ele levantou a minha cabeça e me beijou- funcionou?  
-Sim...você tem certeza que não se importa?  
-Eu me importo com a sua felicidade...isso é importante...  
-Obrigada  
-Pode contar comigo sempre...e lembre-se se ele não souber te dar valor tem sempre alguem aqui...  
-Isso tambem serve para você...  
-Agora anda logo e vai falar com ele...  
-Ok  
"E cá estou correndo até o quarto do Sesshomarou para dizer que o amo e que quero ficar com ele. Será que ele já esta dormindo afinal já deve passar da meia noite (1:32:14 para ser exata (o tempo voa) ). Pronto cheguei, estou na frente da porta dele, acho que vou fazer uma surpresa." -entrando de fininho- "Ele esta dormindo que fofo, ele é tão bonito" -ela deu um beijo nele-  
-Ahn Kagome o que você esta fazendo aqui?  
-Ashiteru  
-O que?  
-Gette ma (francês pelo que eu saiba), ashiteru (japa), i love you(inglês), te quiero (espanhol), te amo (preciso falar?)...  
-Me ama? (de todas as palavras que ela falou ele só deve ter entendido a ultima) -sorridente-  
-Sim te amo -e o beija na boca-  
-Esse é o dia mais feliz da minha vida...  
-Idem -se beijam de novo- agora você deve dormir você tem que trabalhar amanhã não é?  
-Kagome?  
-Sim...  
-Dorme comigo (eu sou perva mas eu não coloquei hentai nessa fic, pelo amor de Deus olhem a classificação)  
-ela deu um sorriso- -Claro que sim...  
E eu e ele dormimos abraçadinhos...

----------------------------------/_FIM\\_----------------------------------  
_OU APENAS O COMEÇO?_

* * *

Raven espero que tenha gotado da fic ta meio mel+açucar+leite consençado+nescau minha fic...  
Espero que por mais que tenha ficado pequena você tenha gostado...

**FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO**


End file.
